


say something

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 只是恰好一起走过一段路而已，何必把怀念弄得比经过还长。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> *是刀  
> *第一人称康视角

姐姐：

见信好。  
现在是下午三点的冬天，气温很低，我房间的窗口朝西，只照得到一点太阳。这倒也足够了，毕竟不是所有人都像你一样，那么喜欢阳光——忘了说，整个新家是向阴的，你还没有来过。  
很久没有你的消息，突然很想给你写信，但不知道从何说起。  
你好吗？  
我最近过得很充实，就像之前我们聊天的时候说的那样，在做自己想做的事。整个脑袋都被新事物填满，没有空闲的时间难过，这也算是一个良好的开端。  
我买了个烤箱，大概从前天开始使用它，第一道料理是放多了马苏里拉芝士的披萨，真的很腻，并不好吃。那一整天我都在试着消灭它，可惜只有一半进了肚子，另一半原来想放进冰箱里，但我看见它就有些反胃，只好把它扔了。  
我再也不想吃马苏里拉芝士了。  
至少一个月内不再想吃了。  
也不需要再进食了。  
但我的肚子不这么想，它睡了一夜，第二天早起，看见一个推主做的海绵蛋糕，又开始咕咕叫。  
我只好又试着做那个海绵蛋糕，为了不再做出难以下咽的东西，做每一步之前都要再次打开视频确定，就这么磕磕绊绊地折腾了一下午，还是做坏了，把蛋糕做成了面筋。我实在是太饿了，就把面筋做成汤，加了几块土豆勉强应付过去，面筋汤的味道又甜又咸，你肯定不会喜欢的，但我觉得还没到难以下咽的程度。  
如果姐姐在的话，一切都会迎刃而解的吧？  
真对不起，这么长时间过去，还是没能忘记。  
我很快就不想做料理啦，准备开始学吉他。看见吉他又会想起你，我记得这是两年前你送我的圣诞礼物，那天上午我把自己打扮得很漂亮，翻出你画的圣诞老人，戴上麋鹿耳朵，只能为你满当的行程感到失落，当晚却突然有机会见到你。  
姐姐说出“我来接你”的时候，真的特别令人动心。  
那天首尔下着雪，街上都是戴着圣诞帽的情侣和小孩，我满嘴谎话，用身体不好、四肢冰凉做借口，把手揣进你大衣的口袋，其实比你要暖和多了。广场上大声放着“Jingle Bell”，我叫住一个戴小鹿角的小女孩，想向她买一只玫瑰。  
我拿着仔细挑选的、最漂亮的那朵花，想对你表白。  
你没有收，你只是笑着先开了口：“涩琪是很重要的人。”  
姐姐也是很重要的人。  
我收到一把木吉他，那之后又是整整三个月没有联系。你在做什么呢？那时候我总在想，有没有按时吃饭，按时睡觉？  
不要再熬夜了，会被月亮捉住的。  
我总是这样叮嘱你，自己却没有这么做，和星星一起捱到天亮，总在想你，总在想，你会不会也有一点点想我。第二天上班迟到，被扣的工资给月亮交了熬夜的处罚金。

现在是下午六点，太阳已经下山了，我有点难过。  
酒精上头的滋味原来也不好受，可我从前真的很期待，莫名地喜欢你喝酒——会这么想真的很抱歉，因为姐姐只有醉后才会想我，才会靠在我的肩膀上发呆，给我拥抱和亲吻。我们结束一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，你会躺在我怀里问：涩琪，喜欢我吗？  
喜欢啊。  
喜欢姐姐。  
喜欢到无以复加，喜欢到什么都愿意给你，那样的喜欢。  
过去了这么久，你还是我看一眼就想拥有的那个人。  
那么，姐姐，喜欢我吗？  
我不想失望，你还是不要回答啦。

晚九点。  
我洗了把脸，剪掉新长出来的指甲，手指肚肿着，有点隐隐作痛。新的水泡还没磨成老茧，从前我总怕会弄疼你，一直没有下定决心，时至今日才发现自己很有音乐天赋，也算是塞翁失马焉知非福——我已经会弹《Jingle Bells》啦。  
摘掉粉丝滤镜实话实说，你画的圣诞老人真的有点丑。  
下个圣诞节很快就到，我们曾经约好，要在这一天飞去南半球晒太阳，你仗着自己白得反光，还不让我带防晒霜，现在你管不到我了，我要带十瓶防晒霜，还要戴上帽子围巾和袖套。  
我自己一个人，（划掉）  
那就没有晒太阳的意义了。  
没关系，反正我不喜欢阳光。  
我的话好多，已经写了这么长，突然觉得自己有点烦。可能你不喜欢我，也有一部分这个原因吗？你说过不喜欢粘人的情人，可我别的不会，最擅长胡搅蛮缠了。  
最后你说：“涩琪，我承受不起。我们做朋友好吗？”  
谁他妈要跟你做朋友？我说不好，姐姐，做我女朋友好吗，我真的很喜欢你。  
你说：“谢谢，涩琪真的是很重要的人。”  
我说好。  
我们依旧通电话、约会、一起喝酒，醉后相拥着倒在床上，你还是会紧紧抓着我的手。这算什么？我不知道，每回做完我都在想，我们还是不要再见面了。  
但我还是舍不得拒绝你。  
关系在变质吧，变质到我们逐渐没话可说，变质到我早该想到那句“不要再给我打电话了”发送出去，就真的再也不会收到你的消息。  
但直到现在我还是想你。

十一点四十七分。我好困了。  
看了一眼喝醉的时候写的东西，真的好矫情。我在说些什么东西啊？其实很多事我都不记得了，但醉后的脑袋竟然帮我记得这么清楚。  
现在我又洗了把脸，觉得酒已经醒了，觉得自己没有那么想你了。  
我前几天看到一句话，觉得很有道理，它这么说：毕竟生活的灵魂是生活本身，失恋再让人心痛，也不过是个客人。  
对啊，失恋没什么大不了，我要早点睡觉。  
姐姐还记得最后一次见面吗？说起来，我们还没有正式告别过呢。  
浪漫饭桶也需要仪式感，我们关系开始前没有过，结束的时候，更不能留有遗憾。  
其实我们开始过吗  
我不知道，这也不重要了。  
再见，但我们最好还是不要再见面了。

Say someting......  
I'm giving up on you.  
珠泫姐姐，  
见字如晤。

晚安，  
好梦，  
姜涩琪。


End file.
